Error in Judgement
by OneCreativeIdiot
Summary: An alternate ending to "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride". After Kiara defies him, Simba begins to regret what he has done. When the unimaginable happens, what will he do now? As told from the lion king himself.
1. Broken Hearts

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic is a first for me since I'll be writing in a first-person narrative. Even though this story might stick close to the original ending of the movie, with the dialogue and such, it will have alterations ranging from minor to major that will make this story an interesting take on the movie, and how it could've been at bit more better- though many fans of the franchise might disagree with me. That's enough talking for now. It's time for another alternate ending.

DISCLAIMER: Characters and story elements of "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride" are property of DisneyToon Studios; all other elements of "The Lion King" are property of Walt Disney Animation Studios.

If I could ever recall and rank every occurrence I've been through throughout my life from lowest to highest, they all would not stand a chance against what had happened today. The events on this day alone has never triggered so many emotions within me. I've never felt so much anger, so much betrayal, so much disgust by what had happened. One thing is for sure, though- it will never happen again.

It seemed like everything happened just one moment ago. It was all still fresh in my memory- it was possibly embedded in my mind and couldn't be erased; that's how bad it was.

Everything was normal at first- whenever something bad happens, there's always a strong sense of tranquility in the air. I was with another lion at the time, we were both walking and conversing in a dry land between the Pride Lands and the Outlands. If only I had known sooner that the lions who resided in the Outlands had plotted an ambush to have me killed. I was able to escape of course, immensely hurt but alive.

I could've lost my life back there, and the Pride Lands could've lost their king. Considering every fact of the conflict between the Pridelanders and the Outlanders, every animal of my kingdom is grateful that I am still alive.

The schism that separated the Pride Lands and the Outlands began with the murder of the previous king, my father Mufasa. He was killed by my Uncle Scar so he could seize the throne since he believed he was destined to be king and not me. Scar then forced me to flee the Pride Lands by convincing me that I was responsible for my father's murder and sending hyenas to chase me until I was gone.

Years later, while I was living with a meerkat named Timon and a warthog named Pumbaa, a lioness discovered me and explained what Scar had done, and I returned home to reclaim my role as king. The Pride Lands was reduced to nothing but misery; the beauty of the land was gone and all of the animals were starving. I confronted Scar with every lioness of the pride as backup. He put up a great fight, but I defeated him and became king; and the lioness who brought me back, my cub-hood friend Nala, became queen. At the same time the Pride Lands got its splendor back, we had a cub of our own; we named her Kiara.

Just by the sound of it, everything seemed fine- but even the most beautiful places has a dark spot hidden from everyone else.

Long before Kiara was born, a lioness approached me with others behind her. They were not like the other lionesses- they appeared more malicious with evil in their eyes and voices. It didn't take long to figure out and comprehend what their motives were. The lionesses that had confronted me were those still loyal to Scar. As such, their leader, a vile animal named Zira, wanted me dead for killing their "true" king. They were exiled once they were outnumbered.

When the lioness and her followers went away to live in the Outlands forever, I thought that was the end of it. Unfortunately, it wasn't. That abominable Zira had not given up her plot to kill me and she has vowed not to stop until her diabolical desires are met; and she had just the perfect method of executing her plan, and it all counted on the actions of her son Kovu, who was Scar's heir, as stated clearly by Zira herself.

I can easily admit that I always had a strong grudge against the young lion; everyone who has heard my reasons behind my opinions understood without hesitation. Kovu was unlike the other lions of the Outlands. While the majority of the exiled lions obtained horrendous appearances, Kovu was a bit more muscular and had a much more handsome image that would attract every lioness around him. Out of every lioness in the Pride Lands, though, it was only Kiara, my own daughter, who found herself attracted to the young Outlander.

I desired to send that lion back to the Outlands where he belonged, but Nala and Rafiki, a mandrill who had lived in the Pride Lands longer than any of us could've guessed, convinced me to give Kovu a chance, and I reluctantly agreed. There was a raging inferno near the border of the kingdom and Rafiki said that it was Kovu who had rescued Kiara before she could've been engulfed by the fire.

Somewhere in my mind, I knew something was up- that Kovu was secretly pondering about how to bringing me to Zira and her pride to kill me. Sure enough, I was right. That walk in the dry land in between the Pride Lands and the Outlands was the perfect place for an ambush. The lionesses surrounded me and sent me fighting for my life. Like I stated earlier, I was able to escape. I limped my way back to the Pride Lands where Kiara, Timon, and Pumbaa, carried me the rest of the way to Pride Rock.

Everyone who heard my story was partially stunned and immensely angry. I'm certain that every animal of the Pride Lands knew that when Kovu first came here, he was in league with his mother to have me dead. He had one chance to prove us that he was one of us- he failed greatly.

There was a vast cloud of resentment hanging over the Pride Lands long before the ambush, and it became stronger when it happened. It gained strength when Kovu- against the fact that he betrayed us all -returned. I will admit that it must've took a lot of courage for a monster like him to come back, but it was not his bravery that caught my attention; it was the scar over his left eye, much like the one Scar had that completed his immoral image. The shock I felt faded away and allowed anger to return, as it was clear that there was only one thing I had to do to make sure history doesn't repeat itself ever again.

Kovu looked up at me and begged me for forgiveness- I always knew deep down that he was a coward. Kiara tried to convince me that he was being truthful, but I was not going to fall for any of it. I didn't know what she saw in that lion; it didn't even matter now. Kovu had betrayed us and, much like his mother so many years ago, his sentence was simple but rightful for an animal of his kind.

I can also admit without hesitation that I enjoyed watching Kovu run out of the Pride Lands into exile as all of the animals scared him, threatening him never to return. I didn't show my delight to anyone; I kept a stern expression on my face as I continued to watch him scurry to a river where he stopped for one last look at the Pride Lands before walking slowly out of sight.

That was moments ago. It's all over now. Kovu's gone for good and he won't be showing his face in the kingdom now or ever- unless he wanted to face the ultimate penalty for violating his sentence. For now, peace has been restored.

I now stand on the edge of Pride Rock, looking out to the horizon directly where Kovu had vanished to. It wasn't the route back to the Outlands but I couldn't care less. Wherever he was going, he was sure to stay there.

Earlier, Kiara approached me. She was obviously upset of Kovu's exile which increased my anger. "Father, please reconsider," she begged.

To this very moment I still don't know what she saw in Kovu that made her attracted to him, but since he is banished for good, I had to open her eyes to the truth I see. "You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on," I told her firmly.

It was easy to hear the rise of indignation in my daughter's voice as she said, "No, that's not-"

"He used you to get to me!" I stated with a great amount of rage.

"No!" Kiara cried, struggling to control her own anger. "He loves me for me!"

"Because you are my daughter!" I roared. By that very moment, I didn't want to hear any more lies. I knew that I had to be more strict because of it.

I stepped in front of Kiara and proclaimed the law she was to follow. "You will not leave Pride Rock. You will stay where I can keep an eye on you- away from him!"

"You don't know him!" Kiara objected, her rage was beginning to show.

"I know he is following in Scar's paw prints!" I said. I then turned away from her and strolled back to my previous position by the edge. With narrow eyes, I stared back out into the Pride Lands as I said in a more confident voice: "And I must follow in my father's."

At that point, I was self-confident that I would be able to end the conflict between the Pride Lands and the Outlands once and for all. With the right amount of knowledge and strength, the Outlanders would not stand a chance against us, and they will forever remain where they currently live. In my self-made optimism, I was also certain that I could withstand any mock or threat that came out of Zira's mouth.

However, I was unprepared for what I heard next. Just the way it was said and what was said left me in shock; but the fact that got me hurt most of all was who said it- my own daughter Kiara.

Her voice was filled with betrayal, sadness, and fury as she cried out, "YOU WILL NEVER BE MUFASA!"

My jaw dropped in a silent gasp as I glanced back at her. Kiara's face held an expression of total anger for a brief moment before changing into utter misery as she dashed away, sobbing profusely. The other lionesses watched as she fled into the cave that gave us shelter; they too were appalled by her final statement.

I turned my head back to face the Pride Lands and the lands beyond it. I tried to keep a solemn expression on my face, but it slowly faded away. All emotions I felt during the vile events on this day drowned as new feelings arose in my thoughts- I felt guilty and bewildered. Not too long after I first sensed it, it took over me and I became incredibly uneasy as if I had become completely and incurably paranoid.

That all happened moments ago. Much like the ambush and my escape, it was all fresh in my mind; but unlike the events in and near the Outlands, Kiara's bitter phrase continued to repeat itself in my thoughts. It's like a untreatable disease, once caught, it can't be cured.

The guilt and confusion I'm feeling is getting stronger as I continue to think about it. I don't know why this is happening to me. Maybe Kiara was right about Kovu being good at heart; maybe he is a monster like his mother; but truthfully, I haven't any idea of how to resolve the new conflict between me and my daughter.

I simply don't know what to do and why this had to happen.


	2. Panic

I wait here on the ground impatiently for Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa to gather as many lionesses as they can to take part in the search. Every moment I wait here only allows the anxiety within me to rise and overpower me. My majordomo, a hornbill named Zazu, is the only one keeping me company. He's done all he could to calm me down, but it was no good- it's still in my thoughts along with the overwhelming sense of remorse. In the situation that faces us all now, there should've been a massive crowd of lionesses by now, but it seems to be taking them forever; and like I said, it's not good with the guilt slowly taking control of my thoughts.

Others might think I've become paranoid due to my constant pacing in circles and other might think I have become crazy by my behavior- in those two cases, the animals who would think of those reasons would sadly be right.

Moments after Kiara ran into the cave of Pride Rock, shedding tears at what I had done, I found myself growing more and more guilty for reasons I was not yet aware of. Because of my new senses, I began to pace up and down the length of Pride Rock while talking to myself, asking myself why Kiara had defied me. It was obviously getting the attention of the other lionesses who were with me and they grew disturbed.

During my seemingly dive into oblivion, Nala approached me. I looked up at her. She saw the anxiety in my eyes and I saw the concern in hers. "Simba, what's the matter?" she asked.

"It's what Kiara said," I replied in a voice that had changed because of the guilt I was feeling. "I...I never thought she would say something like that to me."

Nala then asked, "If you could think about it, what would you think would be the reason why she yelled at you?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "After everything I've done to protect her, she leaves me overwhelmed with so much confusion and regret."

"Maybe she has a reason why she's angry at you," Nala said.

"At me?" I asked; it sounded like I gasped in horror.

"I'm not so sure," Nala replied in her calm, soothing voice. "However, I've noticed that her love for Kovu is much stronger than your hostility towards him. My guess is now that you've split them apart, she sees you now as an oppressor than her father."

This wounded me in the heart. Even when it was Nala telling me her thoughts in her gentle voice, I was torn apart. For a moment, I thought that my heart would actually stop beating from the apprehension of my mate's statement. It didn't though, but the feeling of dread coursed through my veins like lethal snake venom and there was nothing in my power to stop it.

Nala saw my condition worsen and she nuzzled her muzzle against mine. I lifted my head to look at her. "Simba, please don't lie to me," she said. "Do you believe you've done the right thing?"

"Yes," I replied sadly. "As Zira told us, Kovu is Scar's heir. I believe she has trained him since his youth to get revenge for killing their 'king' long ago."

"You shouldn't believe all that you hear," Nala told me. "You think you might make things perfect but, in most cases, you'll only make things worse for everyone- including yourself."

I didn't know how to react. At first I felt hostile since Nala was siding with Kiara; however, it faded when I remembered how hurt Kiara was when Kovu was sentenced to exile and how she hurt me in return.

After standing for a long time in silence, I looked back up at Nala and said, "Maybe you're right, but a part of me says you're not."

Nala, who was shocked by what I had said about her possibly being wrong, asked, "Why?"

"I don't know, okay!" I snapped. Anger took a-hold of me for only one moment before regret returned to me after I saw that Nala was becoming scared of me. I sighed and said to her, "Perhaps what happened years ago has affected me, and it's turning me into someone no one would ever expect me to be. But I will not let this happen. I'll try to talk to Kiara and hopefully ease tensions between us."

"What about Kovu?" Nala inquired.

My eyes dropped as I replied, "He's gone now. But whenever I can, I'll organize a team of lionesses to aid me in a trip to the Outlands to find him. I can't be sure if I'm actually willing to go out there again, but there are many things I don't understand and must find out. For now, though, I must speak with my daughter."

Nala smiled at my proposal to patch things up between me, my daughter, and the young Outlander. This caused me to smile as well. Hopefully, I would get to the bottom of things and see if Kovu was either a monster or a good-natured lion.

I approached the cave with confidence returning to me. I hoped that Kiara would still be able to listen to me- my plan to search for Kovu and talk to him would be enough to get her to listen to me. But as I entered, I heard what sounded like Timon and Pumbaa arguing. They were going back and forth in loud voices but I was unable to hear what they were saying. The only thing I did hear clearly was Pumbaa shout: "Oh, watch this!"

Right after that, I heard what sounded like Timon and Pumbaa fighting. Timon was shouting something at Pumbaa as their brawl progressed.

When I eventually came across them, I didn't know whether to laugh or stand where I was. Timon was on top of Pumbaa, twisting one of his legs, and Pumbaa was crying the word "fatty" over and over again.

"What are you doing?" I inquired.

This immediately snapped Timon and Pumbaa back into reality. The warthog got up and the meerkat fell off of him. It was sort of hilarious considering that Pumbaa's legs were bundled together, but I didn't laugh, I kept my composure.

Timon got up and looked at me. "Good question," he said. "Uh, let me ask you one."

"Hypothetically," Pumbaa added.

"Very hyper-thetical," Timon said as he climbed onto the end of Pumbaa's nose. "There's this guy-"

"But he's not a lion," Pumbaa interrupted as his nervously smiled.

"No, no, he's not a lion," said Timon, waving his hands in front of me.

As they could clearly tell, I was becoming equally suspicious and anxious. I knew that they were lying, and that this "guy" they were telling me about was a lion- more importantly, the lion they were referring to was me.

"Definitely not a lion," Timon told me as he tried to mask the fear in his voice. "And uh...uh, his daughter, um...say..." Timon seemed to finally understand that there was no use in making up stories, because he instantly crossed his arms and, while still looking at me with a newly made frown, said in a low defeated voice: "...vanished."

Every ounce of horror that could be created struck me like an elephant charging at full speed. My eyes went wide and my body starting quivering as I screamed, "KIARA'S GONE?!"

Pumbaa staggered back and Timon nearly fell off of him a second time. They tried to reassure me that it wasn't their fault but I still panicked. I ran throughout the cave surveying the rocky cavern. Just like they had said, Kiara had indeed vanished.

Timon and Pumbaa rushed up to me and tried vigorously to calm me down. They said the usual things to reassure me like "Deep breaths, Simba" and "Don't worry, we'll find her" but that didn't stop my hyperventilation.

What could make it stop? Kiara had mysteriously disappeared from the cave and the last time I had seen her was when she had openly scorned me. I was no longer guilty but heavily repentant. When the dreadful sense struck me, the pain in my heart came back- this time it felt like I was going to cry.

I tried to hold my tears back as best as I could while breathing in and out. It seemed like it was actually working; it would've been successful if the recollection of the previous fight between me and Kiara didn't return as well. The entire quarrel replayed itself in my mind; what stuck with me most, and allowed tears to escape my eyes, was Kiara's heart-rending assertion about me.

It was a single sentence that she cried out for everyone to hear, that struck me in my soul, and then started to echo in my mind.

" _YOU WILL NEVER BE MUFASA_!"

For me, it felt like Kiara's agonizing declaration that I would never resemble the lion my father was biting my heart as if to tear it out. More and more tears surged out of my eyes as I sobbed quietly. As I did so, I started talking quietly again- this time, I was pleading for Kiara to forgive me as if she was in front of me.

When I blinked to clear my eyes, I noticed a streak of sunlight at the end of the cave and stopped crying. I got up and dashed towards it, Timon and Pumbaa did the same. We couldn't believe what we saw. Some of the rock had crumbled away, leaving a visible opening in its place. The size of the hole explained it all. It was big enough for a young lioness to squeeze her way through and out of the cave.

"Oh, this is not good!" Timon cried.

"What are we going to do?!" Pumbaa asked me in a scared voice.

I couldn't answer him. I slowly backed away from the hole, regret and panic mixed together and my heart began to race faster than ever.

Nala rushed in and asked, "What's going on?"

I turned around and replied in total fear: "Kiara's gone! She somehow dug her way through a vulnerable section of rock and left!"

"Where did she go?" Nala asked; I could hear how alarmed she was.

"She must be heading for the Outlands to find Kovu," I said after quickly gathering any evidence to support my guess. "But from what I saw of him, he wasn't heading back to the Outlands but somewhere else."

"Somewhere beyond the Outlands?!" Timon gasped. "If Kiara goes out there, we may never see her again!"

"Then we mustn't waste any time!" I replied; remorse was fading away and determination took over. Timon and Pumbaa hurried over to Nala's side as I gave them orders. "Go and assemble as many lionesses as you can! We need a strong force in case of another ambush. We're running out of sunlight; let's move!"

Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa raced out of the cave to find the other lionesses. I hurried out but I didn't follow them for the intense guilt I had felt was coming back. I scurried down the path that lead to the ground below while struggling to control the inescapable sense of dread. When I made it all the way down, Zazu flew over to me and asked, "What's happening now, sire?"

"Kiara has gone off to find Kovu," I explained to him; "and I fear for them both."

"Why them both?" Zazu questioned, obviously referring to Kovu who was now deemed a traitor.

I gathered as much strength as I could to tell him, "There's no telling what could happen to them."

Zazu didn't acknowledge anything about Kovu any further, he just went on with his concerns about Kiara, and that did nothing but call on the feelings of shame and distress to torment me once again.

That's exactly where I stand now- guilty, uneasy, and ashamed of myself for everything I've done regarding Kovu. I thought that getting rid of him would solve everything. Nala was right- exiling him without trial did not bring peace to the Pride Lands but broke my daughter's heart and was sending me into insanity.

I see the search party now. There's Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and about twenty lionesses approaching, all are concerned about Kiara and determined to bring her home safely. Hopefully she and Kovu haven't gone out that far and are still in reach. All I'm praying for is that they both will listen to me when I tell them how sorry I am and that we can work things out. Zira and her pride was out of the question; I need to find them as quickly as we can so everything can be alright again.

I'm ready to lead everyone on our mission out of the Pride Lands. No matter what comes in our way, I will not stop until they are found.


	3. Guilt and Insanity

I'm fortunate that I've found a mass of large rocks so I can rest. I breathe as quietly as I can, my legs are aching from the running I endured, and there's a terrible pain in my paws from going through whatever I went through as I sprinted away from the search party. My hopes are that no one has noticed my absence and inform the others. I don't need anyone to make me feel worse than I already am.

I can explain exactly what had happen, I just can't comprehend it. To think that when I had the mission of bringing both Kiara and Kovu back to the Pride Lands and have everything sorted out, everyone else only had the goal of bringing Kiara home safely and making sure Kovu remained in the Outlands. I feel just as betrayed as he was. If only I wasn't so cruel to him and Kiara. If only I wasn't- as Nala herself had stated -an oppressor.

Everything started out the way I had anticipated it to be. We set out along the path that Kovu had walked on when he returned and had rushed through when he was exiled. It was me, Nala, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, and seventeen other lionesses marching on our way out of the Pride Lands. Zazu was flying overhead as he always did; Nala was on my right and Timon and Pumbaa were to my left. Everyone was concerned about Kiara while I was worried about her and Kovu. I had little belief that Nala was- and I believe she still is -thinking what I was thinking, but, even when I was certain about it, I had my doubts.

We approached the river where Kovu had stopped in to take his final glimpse of the Pride Lands before walking away to parts unknown. Zazu flew down and perched himself on a rock that was close to me. "Will you be comfortable in traveling to the Outlands, sir?" he inquired.

"I'll be fine," I told him. "I just want to find them and speak to them once they're found."

Several of the lionesses glanced at me in a strange way. "'Them'?" one of them asked. "Aren't we only searching for Kiara?"

Even though I was afraid of how everyone else would react, I sighed and replied, "Kiara and Kovu."

Every lioness except Nala stared at me with wide eyes, but they narrowed as quickly as they had expanded. "Why them both?" another lioness questioned in slight anger. "Why would you want to speak with that black-maned demon?"

"Especially since he brought you so close to death?" a third lioness added.

Soon enough they were all murmuring about what I had said. Even when they were trying to make their words scarce, I knew exactly what they were talking about- they were questioning me, asking one another if I had suddenly lost my mind, which baffled me because a good amount of them witnessed Kiara mentally wound me back at Pride Rock. I didn't have to ask myself why they were saying vile remarks about the Outlander; they all believed me when I brought him up from my account of the ambush.

I looked at all of the lionesses one by one. A couple of them were glaring at me, but the majority of the lionesses were speaking with each other in low voices. As I continued to glance at everyone, my eyes stopped at the sight of Nala looking right at me. She was not staring at me in outrage like everyone else. Her facial expression said that she was glad that I was trying to do the right thing, but at the same time, she was immensely worried that I would soon become insane from all the guilt constantly returning to me whenever it had the chance to would weaken me and drain me of the reputation of a powerful and admirable king.

My eyes dropped and I looked at the ground. Nala walked up to me and my eyes went back up to look at her. Looking at me up close showed her how much I was suffering. "I don't understand," I told my mate. "I'm trying to make everything alright again and no one takes me seriously."

Nala nuzzled me to get me to relax. "I know exactly how you feel," she replied; "and you shouldn't give up hope. I'm sure Kovu will understand how sorry you are to have done this to him; so will Kiara. Just don't let the guilt force you into surrender."

Somewhere in my thought, I felt a small speck of faith appear out of the thick fog of remorse. Getting Kiara and Kovu to trust me again was the entire reason why I had ordered the search party in the first place. They had to understand how much I was regretting the actions I had committed, and that I had no reason to decide someone's fate based on my own opinions. I thought of creating a new law that would help prevent something like this from happening again. So, once this is all over, I can make sure that it's passed.

The murmuring from the lionesses ceased and Nala led them across the river. Zazu flew back up into the air and continued his aerial search. I followed close behind but I abruptly stopped seeing where everyone was going: straight towards the Outlands. It wasn't that I became unease thinking about that forbidden place. I was troubled because the Outlands was where everyone believed Kovu had fled to. He did not go there- I remember it clearly -when he was banished; he ran off in another direction away from the Outlands.

I felt the urge to call out to the others that they were going the wrong way, however I couldn't vocalize a single word. I wanted to run after them to tell them where Kovu had gone off to, but, somehow, my legs wouldn't move. I was confused and alarmed of my body's refusal to cooperate with me. It was as if my mind had shut down my limbs, and I could do nothing but watch as the search party marched on towards the Outlands.

Timon and Pumbaa noticed that I had not moved from my spot by the river and strolled up to me. "You okay, Simba?" Timon inquired.

"I'm not sure if I am or not," I responded, clearly knowing I wasn't.

"What's the matter?" Pumbaa asked.

"Well, I want to know why everyone's going to the Outlands," I said.

Timon and Pumbaa glanced at each other and then at me. "Because that's where Kovu is," Pumbaa replied.

"And we're all sure that's where Kiara is," Timon added.

I was greatly perplexed. Timon and Pumbaa knew all too well that Kovu had not gone back to the Outlands when he was sent into exile. So what made them believe that he had gone back to his homeland? Have they lost their sense of decency, too? I had to get them to accept that I was no longer against Kovu.

"But you don't understand!" I told them half yelling half pleading. "I clearly saw Kovu run in a different direction! He did not go back to the Outlands! Kovu went that way!"

I pointed my paw into the direction where I had seen Kovu had walked away in dejection. Timon and Pumbaa looked in that direction but they didn't appear convinced at all.

"Simba, we completely understand that you're going through some much at the moment," said Timon. "We're all really upset that Kiara would just take off like she did. Nobody knows why she would try to launch a protest against you. I'm surprised anyone would be sympathetic to that monster. I can't believe he would try to persuade us all he was a nice guy, but he couldn't fool anyone. I don't know why you would want to find him- unless you plan to have him killed -but let's stick to finding Kiara; okay?"

Instantly I thought the world around me had stopped completely. It was just like that unforgettable moment such a short time ago when my own daughter had lashed out at me on how I would never become the valiant, judicious lion my father was. The horror that came upon me was unbearable. I thought that my heart would stop beating from the shock. In a sudden melancholic theory, I felt convinced that if I were to die while trying to find my daughter, I would've been just like my father.

Timon and Pumbaa turned around and raced away to join the search party as they made their way to the Outlands. They didn't notice I hadn't moved an inch- they were probably out of breath by the time they reached the other lionesses. But I didn't care to check if that was true; I was already crouching down and sneaking away into the tall grass quickly and quietly so I wouldn't be seen. After a while, when I was at a great distance from the search party, I poked my head up to see if they had noticed I was gone. Everyone was still walking towards the Outlands. I took the opportunity and bolted into the direction Kovu had fled in.

I won't go into detail of what I went through to get to where I currently am. No matter what it was I had to go through, either rocks, bushes with thorns, or rough terrain, the lamentable regret had possessed me to abandon my mate, my friends, and my subjects to search for Kiara and Kovu myself. When I became weary, my speed dropped and I plodded to the large rocks I quickly spotted, and that's where I found myself now.

I can't believe that everyone I know is changing into animals I have never seen before. Those who were usually kind and caring, or funny and goofy, were becoming angry and stubborn. What hit me the most was that I was responsible for the unwanted alteration of everyone's personalities; it all sprouted from my opinion that Kovu was Scar in a younger form, and I allowed it to take control of me and destroy my sanity and my relationship with Kiara.

Sunset was long ago and the sky is dark blue. The moon is in the sky with a sea of glittering stars, so I have at least some light to guide me as I continue my search alone. No one has come looking for me; I'm grateful for that. I should get going now. Once I find Kiara and Kovu, have everything explained to them, and we return to the Pride Lands, peace will be restored. I'm praying that they'll find it in their broken hearts to believe me.


	4. Love Restored

Saying that I'm resting again will only have those listening to my story in the future believe that I've been running another great distance. While it is true that I continued my search for Kiara and Kovu, I didn't travel at a high speed for my paws were- and still are -insufferably sore from my journey away the Pride Lands; and I'm resting now to recover from what I previously went through.

From the moment this entire event began, I knew that I had to make decisions that would ensure a thriving future for my kingdom. But because of bigotry and fear, I became obsessed with ending the conflict between the Pride Lands and the Outlands by any means necessary. As a result, I tore my daughter away from a lion I deemed a threat, and everyone took my side. Devastated and outraged because my refusal to listen to reason, Kiara, my own flesh and blood, mercilessly rebuked me, and so began my unendurable plunge into hell; and when I tried to make things right again, everyone I loved and could trust was infected by the hate I had conjured. In all of my years of being king, I had never dealt with something on this level before- this is the thing I should have never let happen.

Of course, that will all be in the past once we return to the Pride Lands. Yes; when we- Kiara, Kovu, and myself -return home and rebuild the tranquility the Pride Lands had lost in the aftermath of the ambush. Even as I lay here on the grass and slowly regain strength, tears of happiness are still flowing from my eyes. After struggling through so much agony, I have finally found a way to escape the torture that I had brought upon myself.

How I freed myself from the anguish began on a slightly predictable note but it didn't matter now as it did then.

After traveling through more unknown land, I found myself walking through a peaceful grassland. The air felt so refreshing, like I had stepped into a world I once existed in and had died away from. I stopped for a moment and allowed the breeze to blow against me; I felt much cooler as my mane flowed in the gentle wind. Along with the sense of coolness, I felt some hope come to me. The possibility that Kiara and Kovu were in reach was at its greatest, and I wasted no time searching for them.

I strolled through the soft grass looking for my daughter and her companion. When I was on the top of a hill, I carefully surveyed the land in every direction. On the third hill I climbed, I spotted Kovu. There was no doubt at all- even from where I was, I could identify the form of his mane and the scar over his left eye. By the way he was hunched over, I could also tell how depressed he was.

I did not hesitate to venture further. I calmly descended the hill and, just as I was ascending the next, I heard Kovu gasp. Then I heard him dash off and I hurried up the hill to see what was going on, but I suddenly went back down to hide upon seeing someone running towards him. Just as quickly as I had spotted the young lion before, the realization hit me instantly- the animal he was running to was a lioness, and the appearance of that young lioness was one I could recognize anywhere; it was Kiara!

I immediately but cautiously climbed over the hill and hid on the incline of the next. I had the perfect view of them both. Kiara nuzzled Kovu lovingly. They were overjoyed to be together again after the events at Pride Rock. I felt awful that I had split them apart, but, at the same time, I felt tenderness in my heart at the sight of them being so happy. It reminded me of when I was reunited with Nala after living with Timon and Pumbaa in their jungle home for so many years. When that happened, I was filled with great bliss; and I'm sure that was what they felt during their reunion.

In seconds the air was filled with the melody of laughter. I couldn't blame them. Who wouldn't want to exchange sadness and anger for joy and merriment after escaping the harsh and unfair world they had lived in? Anyone who had the same experience as Kiara and Kovu did would agree. I myself would be one of them.

The cheeriness that was attributed to the land we were in instantly vanished when the confrontation began.

I carefully made my way over to them. Since I was keeping myself low to the ground and doing my best to avoid hills, neither of them saw me- at least that's what I think what happened. Because of the high hopes racing through my mind, I didn't pay attention to Kiara and Kovu nor did I even bother to listen to what they were doing.

All at once, I turned into a new direction and nearly collided into an ecstatic Kovu. We both gasped loudly and, while Kovu managed to remain standing on his paws, I jumped back and fell onto the ground. After getting back up, I looked at Kovu who was glaring at me. From behind him, Kiara noticed me and marched over with the same stare. I remember making myself aware that they would be enraged when they would see me and that I had to be ready to fight against their anger; but I was so obsessed in finding Kiara and Kovu that I had failed to prepare myself for the argument. Nevertheless, I decided to go on, using what was left of my intellect to persuade them to come back to the Pride Lands with me.

"I know you both never want to see or hear of me again," I began courageously; "but you both have to listen to what I have to say. No matter what happens in the future, I need you both to understand this: I am completely-"

"You're sorry?" Kiara growled as she stepped forward to be alongside Kovu. "After every atrocious act you committed, you think it's okay to appear right in front of us to finally say you're sorry? It's too late for that!"

"Kiara, please!" I begged. "I didn't know what I was doing back there. Please listen to me, I-"

"We all know you were doing exactly what you wanted!" Kovu snarled.

I was shaking my head and I stepped back a little to give us some space. "No!" I cried. "I mean, I can admit that I used to regard you as a threat, Kovu, but now I-"

"Do you honestly expect us to believe what you're saying?!" Kiara roared. She started advancing towards me as if she would pounce on me. "If you are trying to apologize, then haven't you looked back at every terrible thing you've done? Don't you remember how badly you've treated Kovu?"

The fear rising within me caused me to stutter incoherently.

"How about all the lies you kept telling me?" Kiara growled in a low voice. "Remember them all? Didn't you see how hurt I was?"

I wanted to protest all that I was hearing. Unfortunately, the memories flooded my thoughts. Every one of them was the same thing: Kiara going out by herself and me assigning Timon and Pumbaa to keep a close eye on her. The memory that injected me with the most guilt was the day of Kiara's first hunt and when the fire broke out. I remembered being so scared of what might've happened to her if she got caught in the blaze. The fear turned to anger when I saw her with Kovu.

Almost instantly the short argument between me and Kiara came back, echoing in my mind. Looking back at it a short time after it occurred had little effect. Looking back at it right there and then had a much bigger effect.

First came Kiara's voice questioning me: " _Father, how can you break your promise?_ "

And then came my voice angrily telling her: " _It's a good thing I did! I almost lost you!_ "

A father concerned about his daughter is a natural thing, and that's what I always considered myself at those times: worried about my daughter's safety. But in truth, I was paranoid of what or who she would run into. That was one of the major starting points in how all this incomprehensible drama began, and how it grew, and how I failed to stop it until it was too late.

I looked up at Kiara, I thought I could make out of the flicker of fire in her eyes. "I never considered it," I said timidly. "I was too-"

"You wanted me gone!" Kovu stated harshly. He joined Kiara in enforcing fear and regret upon me. "You never wanted her safe! All you wanted was to make sure we were separated because of who you think I'll become!"

I found myself stuttering again and my mind urged me to run away, but I bravely refused.

"So why don't you just admit it, Simba?" Kovu then asked.

"What?" I inquired nervously.

"Admit that you never had faith in us!" Kovu snarled. "Admit that you'll never believe that I am not like my mother, and that you'll never trust Kiara not matter what she does!"

My jaw dropped and my eyes filled with tears. Pangs of horror went off throughout my mind. I couldn't believe what I just heard; simultaneously, I couldn't do anything but stand where I was- my limbs had stiffened from the shock.

When I finally felt the urge to speak again, I cried, "That...that's not true! You must let me explain everything!"

"Why should we?!" Kovu roared. "You didn't let me explain what happened in the Outlands!"

"I know I was wrong to exile you like that," I said; "but I was petrified by the ambush to think about the consequences!"

"Oh, I'm sure you were!" Kiara barked.

"But I was!" I cried. "I'm being truthful! Please believe me!"

Kovu laughed. "You really think we'll believe you after you turned a blind eye on us?! How predictable can your bluffing get?!"

I made a strong attempt to get through their rage and make them understand how sorry I am. I made a big mistake in doing so.

When I pleaded to them that I wasn't making up lies, I sprang forward in front of Kovu. Both he and Kiara reacted violently. Kovu roared and pushed me back with intense force. I got up to persuade him to stop and listen; but I was pushed back a second time- this time by Kiara. I watched as she continued to stare at me with burning hatred and raised a paw into the air. In an instant, she brought her paw down and it struck the left side of my muzzle. I felt the impact of the blow against my jaw and I stumbled to the right and collapsed.

There was an unholy silence around the three of us. I had expected Kiara and Kovu to mock me one last time before walking away, but they said nothing.

Then Kiara spoke. "Did...did I just...did I hit my own father?"

I heard what she said, but her anguished cry from our argument at Pride Rock echoed in my mind. " _YOU WILL NEVER BE MUFASA!_ "

And then came Kovu's voice. "Kiara, I think he's hurt."

Right after he spoke, I heard the echo of the lioness from the search party. " _Why would you want to speak with that black-maned demon?_ "

I heard Kiara and Kovu approach me, and Kiara whispered to me, "Daddy, are you okay?"

Then I heard the echo of Nala's gentle voice. " _My guess is now that you've split them apart, she sees you now as an oppressor than her father_."

Tears surged out of my eyes as I quietly sobbed.

"Dad?" Kiara whispered again.

"I failed," I croaked. "I wanted to get everything back to normal but no one wants to help. I ordered a search party and they were only interested in finding you, Kiara. I tried to get them to believe me when I said I wanted you and Kovu found, but none of them would accept it."

Kiara nuzzled me as Kovu said, "You really are sorry for your immorality, and we've been blinded by hate to accept forgiveness."

I glanced at Kovu and then at Kiara. She looked into my eyes and said, "Dad, I'm sorry that I hit you. I was afraid that you would force me to come home with you."

"I understand, Kiara," I replied. "I know now how much I've hurted you with my beliefs."

"Wait," said Kovu. "You said you've organized a search party to look for us. Why aren't they here?"

"I left them to do the search by myself," I told him.

"You just left them?!" Kovu gasped. "Simba, how could you?!"

"They all believed you were as evil as I said you were!" I shouted; but then lowered my voice to a whisper. "I couldn't handle the guilt, so I broke away and came here."

"Everyone believed you?" Kiara inquired.

"No, not everyone," I replied. "Your mother told me what she thought about my actions and I decided to talk to you about this. But then I found out you had left Pride Rock and I felt worse."

The silence returned for a moment. It ended when I said, "I just never thought things could escalate this quickly. I thought that I could bring peace to the Pride Lands when I actually brought corruption upon everyone. I feel like I should have never become king."

Kovu walked over to Kiara and I and he told me: "Even though it's satisfying to see you admit that you were wrong in every way imaginable, a part of me says you shouldn't allow guilt to take control of you. I know that because of my mother."

Kiara and I stared at Kovu. I wondered what Zira could have done to him then that would make he regard her like that.

"After you escaped, Simba, we found my older brother Nuka crushed under a pile of heavy logs," Kovu explained. "His last words were, 'I'm sorry, mother. I tried.'. I'd never seen my mother so devastated- so enraged. She lashed out on me, saying that I was responsible for his death and how I betrayed Scar. I couldn't take it anymore so I left- not before my mother left me a cruel reminder of her loss."

My heart ached with remorse. Losing a sibling was already appalling. Getting scorned and scarred by the one who cared about you is traumatizing. I remember was I was a cub and Scar murdered my father to seize the throne. He said that I was responsible for his death and I believed him. I felt terrible to think that someone who was born to hate could experience the horror I had endured.

"Kovu," I began. "I want you to know that I know exactly how you feel. Sometimes you feel like you could've done something to stop disaster, and sometimes you wish that it could've been you. But, just like you said, you shouldn't allow the guilt to control you."

"I know that," Kovu replied. "I'll keep my spirits up if I can, but I don't want to see my mother again."

"Zira is a monster for believing that Scar was the rightful King of the Pride Lands," said Kiara; "but still, she's your-"

Kovu sharply interrupted Kiara. "I don't understand why she still believes that! Her faith is meaningless!"

Kiara and I were surprised by his remark. "But Zira had trained you to kill me," I said.

"That was long ago," Kovu responded. "Scar means nothing to me now! I don't want anything to do with him!"

I suddenly felt relief. I now knew that Kovu was good at heart. Despite the fact that he was an Outlander, his heart pumped the blood of a Pride Lander.

To make a long story short, I told Kiara and Kovu what I had planned for the future: having the entire story explained to everyone and then passing the law that called for all suspected criminals to undergo a fair trial. They were pleased by my proposals and I sensed that I had regained my title as Kiara's father.

I now feel strong to walk. Kiara and Kovu had been waiting patiently for me to recover from the fight. I look at them and smile. They smile back. Our long journey back to the Pride Lands begins now.


	5. A Big Threat

At the current moment, I'm not that far from the Outlands. I'm not able to say the precise distance between me and the forbidden land, but I know that I have to go the distance to finally put an end to the precarious conflict between our territories. It's what I've learned about the search party I've abandoned that has me ready to fight against Zira, who is- without a doubt -waiting patiently for me.

It was hard for me to describe the events that happened to me when they first occurred, but that was when Kiara had openly defied me. I've changed since we made up. I don't say "we" as in "me and Kiara"; I say "we" as in "me, Kiara, and Kovu". I deeply apologized to them earlier for being so stubborn and angry towards them, mostly to Kovu. They accepted my apology and were greatly joyful when I told them my plans to have everything back to normal once we return to the Pride Lands.

Unfortunately, the reason of why we- the three of us -had to go to the Outlands halted us from going home.

Before the news of what was going on in the Outlands had reached me, I was walking through the land with Kiara and Kovu behind me. Even though we were quiet throughout most of our journey, we would often talk whenever any of us spoke. Kovu and I did most of the talking; we both spoke about the events in our lives, whether they were good or bad. Kiara would occasionally comment or tell us some of her experiences. Interestingly enough, the three of us were able to make a connection to most of our past occurrences if we stopped to think about whatever event we were discussing.

As we continued to walk to the Pride Lands, thunder sounded from behind us. We also heard what we immediately recognized as the sound of heavy rainfall. "We should pick up the pace," I told Kiara and Kovu. "We may be in for a terrible storm tonight."

"That's what I was thinking," Kovu replied.

"Hopefully mom and the others are back home," said Kiara. "I really hate to think that they might still be out here looking for us."

I nodded and sighed. The last memory I had of the search party was Timon telling me to stop worrying and to focus on finding Kiara. I worried about what he, Pumbaa, Nala, and everyone else would say when they would see me again.

"Do you feel bad about abandoning them?" Kovu inquired as he strolled up to my left side.

"Of course I do," I replied. "And yet, at the same time, I feel like I was right to do so."

Kiara walked up to my right side and asked, "Father, how can you say such a thing?"

I sighed again as I felt a twinge of guilt in my heart. "I don't know why I talk without proper thinking," I told my daughter; "but it happens. All I can think of is that, because of my ignorance and my role as king, I often find myself believing I can make my own decisions and get away with it."

"That's what happens when you allow superiority to overpower nobility," said Kovu; "and it's hard to break free from it- just like how my mother won't let go of her devotion to reclaim the Pride Lands that she claimed was taken from Scar."

I was about to ask if he still believed that Scar was the "true" king of the Pride Lands, but I quickly remembered what he said about how Scar meant nothing to him now. So instead, I asked him, "What made you change your opinions about Scar?"

Kovu slightly hesitated but uttered one single name: "Kiara."

Kiara and I stared at him in surprise.

"Me?" Kiara inquired.

"Yes," Kovu replied. He looked at Kiara with his mouth in a frown and his eyes filled with gratitude. "When we were stargazing that night long ago and you were telling me about the Great Kings of the Past, I started wondering if I was even worthy of fulfilling my mother's hopes of taking the Pride Lands back. I soon realized being Scar's heir is not my place in life. I belong somewhere where I can be happy, and I found that place: in the Pride Lands."

Kiara and I smiled. Kiara was touched that their love had changed him, and the warm sensation in my heart returned. Of course, I was again relieved that Kovu was not the monster I once believed he was, but that feeling was overpowered by benevolence.

After a few seconds of silence, Kiara and Kovu glanced back at me worriedly. They saw that I was smiling and their moods changed. "Neither of you won't have to worry," I told them. "I've learned that I can't judge anyone based on my own opinions. Despite all that happened earlier today, I have to say this has changed me for the better."

I looked at Kovu and said, "I can clearly see that you're being truthful. You are not the demon I thought you were. You are kind-hearted and admirable; even as an Outlander, you share the same traits of a Pride Lander."

Kovu's smile grew and his eyes were full of honor.

My gaze went to Kiara who was also looking at me with gratitude in her eyes. She walked up to me and said, "I knew you would never leave me so grief-stricken."

"I would never do that to you," I replied. "I'm your father and it's my job to keep you safe and happy. When Kovu came to the Pride Lands, I was only concerned about keeping you safe. I didn't think about how you felt about my actions. But that's no longer anyone's concern. If being with Kovu makes you happy, I'll allow it, because your love made him a lion everyone can respect, and, perhaps, make a perfect king one day."

I have no words to describe how awed Kiara and Kovu were. First they were joyful and relieved that I had finally accepted Kovu for who he really was; now they felt a new sense of happiness by the news that I could place Kovu as my heir. Of course everyone would say that I just thought of it, but I really considered having Kovu as the next King of the Pride Lands. It wasn't only because Kiara loved him dearly; I also thought that Kovu's reign would be a significant moment in all the Pride Lands' history. But the three of us were well-aware that we had to rebuild trust and tranquility in the Pride Lands before that could happen.

Because we were in conversation that turned into an emotional moment, none of us heard the storm creeping closer to us. When there was a loud crash of thunder and a bright flash of lightning, we jumped up in shock. Then came the rain, pouring down heavily on us. We were completely wet in moments.

I sighed in disapproval that our moment was interrupted like that. "Wonderful," I grumbled.

Kiara and Kovu were also a bit upset that the storm cut our moment short. "I guess we should head to the Pride Lands now," said Kovu.

"Yeah, we should," Kiara replied.

We started our journey home again. This time we were accompanied by heavy rainfall, blinding flashes of lightning, and deafening explosions of thunder. While it was bad to hear the thunder and to be incredibly cold from the rain, it was good that the lightning gave us a quick glimpse of what was ahead of us.

"Let's hope everyone isn't too hostile when we get to Pride Rock," I said.

"That's what I'm hoping," said Kiara. "I really want everyone to see that Kovu is just like-"

"Wait!" Kovu said aloud. "Someone's coming this way!"

Kiara and I looked forward and tried to see who Kovu had spotted. We weren't able to see because of how dark it was; then came a flash of lightning and we saw a familiar bird flying towards us.

"It's Zazu!" Kiara cried.

"Kiara?" Zazu's voice called out. "Kiara, is that you?"

"Yes!" Kiara called back.

Zazu flew up to us. When he saw me, he was more relieved, but a little angry. "Sire, where were you?!" he demanded. "We were all worried about you!"

"No one listened to me when I clearly stated Kovu did not go to the Outlands," I explained firmly. "So, I broke away and did my own search; and I was successful in finding him and Kiara."

Zazu looked at Kiara and then at Kovu. I noted the disgust in his eyes as he looked at the young lion. "I see," he said; "but would you mind explaining to me why he's with you?"

I sighed knowing that Zazu was about to throw bitter remarks at Kovu.

I was about tell him everything when Kiara spoke up. "Zazu, Kovu is not what you think he is," she told him.

"How so?" Zazu asked. "Do you think you can trust him after what he did to your father?"

"He was not responsible for anything!" Kiara stated, willing to defend Kovu no matter who was in front of her.

Zazu was in the middle of another harsh statement against Kovu, but I snarled and slammed my paw into the moist grass. "Kovu is innocent!" I yelled.

Zazu looked up at me. "But you clearly told us-"

"I was obsessed with my own safety to listen to reason!" I told him angrily. "I was too stubborn to realize that Kovu was changing because of Kiara's love. He no longer believes in Scar anymore. He is one of us."

Zazu stared at me in surprise. He appeared to be reconsidering what I said back at Pride Rock. He glanced at Kovu again as if he then saw the true nature of the lion everyone was convinced was the enemy. His eyes went down to the ground. I could tell he was sorry for his vile behavior.

Kovu walked up to Zazu and told him: "I wouldn't blame you if you still thought I was evil. Even though you're finally learning that I'm not who my mother wanted me to be, I'm not gonna openly insist that you were wrong to treat me savagely. I know that one day everyone will understand how I've changed. I'm willing to do anything to prove it."

For a moment, we thought Zazu would be immediately convinced. While he still looked apologetic, he instead told Kovu,"Well, you can start by talking to your mother."

"WHAT?!" Kovu gasped in outrage. "Talk to my mother; the lioness who cursed me with this scar?! Why would you want me to do that?!"

"It's urgent, Kovu!" said Zazu.

"Why?" Kiara inquired. "What's going on, Zazu?"

"There was another ambush," Zazu informed us. "The Outlanders attacked us and everyone was defeated. Zira is holding them all hostage."

I was horrified. I knew all-too well that this was my fault. I abandoned my mate and friends and led them all into a trap. While I wasn't sure what Zira's reaction was when she saw I wasn't with the search party, I had no doubt on what I had to do.

Even though Kovu detested the idea of him talking to Zira again, and Kiara was worried about what was waiting for us in the Outlands, I persuaded them that we had to go there and stand against Zira together.

We traveled through the storm as best as we could. There was a strong wind that taunted us time and time again, but we were able to overcome it and continue our journey.

As I stand here with a good view of the Outlands miles away, I consider myself ready for what could be the final battle. It could end peacefully or with death; either or, we have to endure it. Zazu's close by and he's worried that I could meet my end at the paws of Zira. Kiara and Kovu are at my sides and they too are scared of what was about to happen. They look at me and I nodded; it was the signal for us to go further and into the Outlands.

Whether this could be the fight that would settle things once and for all or start a new wave of terror and war between us, Kiara, Kovu, and I must go through it. The future of the Pride Lands will soon be determined.


	6. Peace Restored

It's over. I can't believe that it's all over. For years, there was a shadow over the Pride Lands that was so small we forgot it was there. When it began to grow, I feared for my kingdom and my family; however, when a lion showed up in my life and grew strongly attached to my daughter, my concern gained strength, and, after that lion's mother made an attempt to kill me, the paranoia I felt morphed into anger and I also became stubborn. My daughter, enraged and upset at me, broke me out of my hard shell and I went through mental oblivion to repair our relationship and to see the error in my ways.

The way I see it now, the Pride Lands will soon have an elegant and bright future. Of course, there's a lot of work ahead of me in assuring that was to happen. For now, I can only recollect all that had happened in the Outlands, and how the conflict finally ended.

It all started as Kiara, Kovu, Zazu, and marched through rain and wind to the Outlands. Zazu, who was flying beside me, told us where he had seen the others last. He said that Zira and the Outlanders rounded everyone up and escorted them towards a river. Kovu knew what he was talking about and said he knew the way there.

He wasn't lying.

When we were not that far from the river, we immediately spotted a large group of lionesses with their backs turned to us. There was little movement in the mass, but no one noticed us approaching.

"What should we do?" Kiara asked me. "What if they outnumber us?"

"I'm trying to think of a good plan," I replied.

"Maybe I should go talk to my mom," Kovu suggested.

Kiara and I swiftly turned our heads to glare at him.

"That's crazy, Kovu!" I told him in a whisper. "Something like that won't work!"

"I've got an idea though," said Kovu. "My mom is obsessed in killing you, and that's what she'll do when she sees you. What I'm thinking of is, perhaps, I can distract her and you and Kiara can take her down. The other might join in, but it should be worth it."

I pondered about his suggestion. It was ridiculous and could obviously backfire, but where could I find a better plan? All I could think of at the moment was rescuing the search party members and returning home. That would be hard if the Outlanders attack me alone, I thought.

Eventually, I came to a decision. "Kovu," I said; "if you are willing to take the risk, I won't try to stop you."

Kovu nodded and walked ahead.

Kiara was greatly worried. "Will his plan work?" she inquired.

"Only if we execute it wisely," I told her.

We watched as Kovu bravely marched up to the group of lionesses and called out, "Mother!"

All the lionesses turned their heads to lay eyes on him. Not one of them were happy to see him. Zira emerged from the crowd and snarled, "Why have you returned, Kovu?!"

"Mother, your obsession in conquering the Pride Lands ends here!" Kovu stated boldly.

"How dare you!" Zira hissed. "You've done enough with killing Nuka and betraying Scar!"

"I was not responsible for Nuka's death, and I don't care about Scar!" Kovu roared. "That lion was no honorable ruler! You can't believe everything he did was right! This war stops right here, right now!"

Zira narrowed her blood-red eyes. "You and what army?!" she growled.

"You'd be surprised," Kovu told her.

Zira glanced behind Kovu and saw me and Kiara. She grinned wickedly and pushed Kovu aside. The lionesses who were part of Zira's army grinned as well but didn't advance towards me with their leader. A few of them did move aside and provided Kiara and I a good view of their captives. They were all terrified and afraid to try and break away or fight against them. Nala stared at me and Kiara with tears in her eyes. Timon and Pumbaa were shaking and mouthing words, pleading for me to save them.

Kiara and I turned our attention back to Zira who was staring at us with the same evil grin I had always known. "Simba," the malicious lioness said in a hissing voice; "what a surprise. We were all waiting for you to show up. For a second there, we all thought you chickened out and ran home."

"That's not the case," I replied. "I would never back down from a fight."

"Oh, I'm sure you're being honest," Zira retorted as she slowly approached me. "I'm sure your loyal subjects believe you. Then again, who will believe you when we-"

Zira was ready to pounce upon me but Kovu jumped in front of her path. She was furiously. "Kovu, you traitor!" she roared.

"Call me what you like," said Kovu; "but I'm not gonna listen to you anymore!"

Zira snarled loudly and tried to go around Kovu but he blocked her again.

"He's doing what he believes is right, Zira!" I told the lioness. "He's no longer your pet! You no longer have control of him!"

Zira's reaction was just the same. The reaction of the group behind her was much more different. Everyone was shocked. There was a time when I saw the Pride Landers despise Kovu for his "role" in the ambush. When they all heard what I said about him, their mouths dropped and their bodies froze. The Outlanders had the identical reaction.

Zira stared at me with her demonic eyes. She was now smiling madly. "Is that all you can do?" she asked. "You honestly think that, by adding Kovu to your army of fools, I will simply cower? Your moves are so laughable!"

Kiara, Kovu, and I continued to stare at Zira. We stood firm and ready to fight her if she was to attack either of us.

"Besides," Zira continued; "you have no one to save you this time. We have your soldiers were we want them, and they will remain in their place. Oh, can't you see? It's over, Simba! I have dreamed of nothing else for years!"

From far off my side, Kovu muttered something that sounded like: "Psychopath."

I ignored him and told Zira: "Last chance, Zira: Go home."

Zira's grin expanded as she hissed one simple statement. "I am home!"

At that moment, a crash of thunder accompanied with a flash of lightning rang out. Instantly, Zira charged at me. Kiara and Kovu pounced onto Zira, knocking her to the ground. They did their best to hold her down, but the wicked lioness thrashed and kicked until she was able to slip out of their grasp.

Once Zira was on her feet again, it was my turn to fight. I moved in, ready to tackle her, but Zira was quick and she swiped her paw which struck my jaw. I could say that it brought back the memory of what Kiara hit me to defend Kovu but that didn't happened- even when it could've happened and weakened my thoughts and ability to fight. Instead, I jumped onto Zira and we continuously exchanged blows until Zira knocked me off of her.

I should also add that, along with Kovu's willingness to fight against his own mother, I was surprised that no one joined the struggle, whether to fight with or against me. I was sure that our brawl would certainly lead to an even bigger fight, but no; everyone remained where they were.

Zira made another attempt to attack me while I was getting back on my feet, but, once again, Kovu pounced on her, sending her back to the ground. With the younger lion by my side, I knew that this was the moment that would finally put an end to the conflict. Kovu knew it, too. We slowly closed in on Zira and she glared at us in anger and fear.

Before Kovu and I were standing over Zira, Kiara suddenly appeared over the lioness. We looked up at her. Kiara had an expression of disapproval on her face. This baffled me, and Kovu asked her: "Kiara, what are you doing?"

There was no reply from my daughter.

I became slightly angry and I told her: "Stand aside."

"Daddy, it doesn't have to end this way," Kiara stated boldly.

This stunned me further. I didn't understand why Kiara was now defending Zira instead of helping me and Kovu defeat her.

"What are you talking about?" Kovu questioned Kiara. "What other way is there?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Kiara replied. "There's a better way to end this than killing Zira."

I was now furious. "We are not killing her!" I snarled. "We are making her and her followers understand their place as traitors!"

Kiara shook her head. "But, dad-"

"BUT WHAT?!" I roared. "Zira and her followers don't deserve even the smallest amount of sympathy! I once thought that Kovu was, and would forever be, one of them, when, in truth, he was able to change his ways! What else is there?!"

Kiara was still calm as ever. "You're letting anger take control of you," she said. "You never stopped to think about your actions before. Don't tell me that you're still following that belief. I used to have my own beliefs as a cub, but I had a wise king to tell me what was right and what was wrong. It was that wise king who once told me 'we are one'. I didn't understand him then. Now I do."

What my daughter had told me- at first -was perplexing to me. The confusion mixed in with anger as I briefly looked at the Outlanders. "But...they..."

"'Them'? 'Us'!" Kiara told me. "Look at them. They are us. What differences do you see?"

I looked back at the Outlanders. I carefully analyzed them for the first time in years. I could've told Kiara what made the lionesses of the Outlanders different from the lionesses of the Pride Lands, but I quickly knew what she was trying to tell me. Even though the Outlanders had a nasty appearance with their dark-colored eyes and fur and skeletal bodies, I made myself aware of what I now considered the truth about them: they were ordinary lionesses who were fooled to believe I had killed their king, and, when they were sent to the Outlands, with little to no food available, their appearances became ugly and they continued to listen to Zira and her beliefs to survive.

It was a dreadful realization which, without a doubt, had a negative effect on me; however, I knew that I had to be the wise king I once was. The Outlanders could change so they wouldn't be the way they were. They could become kind-hearted, just as Kovu had.

Coincidentally, the storm passed at that moment and the sun came out. When it did, I saw a great change in everyone. The Outlanders seemed to have finally been released from their curse and were now realizing that they could change their ways. The crowd dispersed, allowing their captives to roam freely. I looked at Kiara who was next to Kovu. They glanced at me and Kiara walked up to me. We nuzzled, knowing that things were finally looking up for everyone.

Zira's voice shattered the moment as she called out: "VITANI! NOW!"

Not one lioness obeyed her. The one lioness who did move, who was most likely Vitani, walked over to Kiara and Kovu and said, "No, mother. Kiara's right. Enough."

We all sensed Zira's outrage as she narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth. "If you will not fight," she hissed; "then you will die as well!"

Everyone appeared to be afraid but then the Outlanders walked away from Zira to join Vitani. The Pride Landers joined in, and now we were all against Zira. She grew more and more enraged as she called out to her "followers" but no one obeyed her demands.

"Let it go, Zira," I told the insane lioness. "It's time to put the past behind us."

"I'll never let it go!" Zira cried. She then readied herself for a fight and whispered, "This is for you, Scar!"

Zira charged at me but, when she jumped in the air, another lioness caught her and they tussled. For a moment, I thought it was a random lioness who had pounced on Zira. When I noticed that her fur was a color I was familiar with, a pang of horror went off inside me as I recognized the lioness as Kiara!

"KIARA!" I cried as she and Zira tumbled off the cliff.

We all hurried to the cliff and watched in horror as they continued to roll down the hill, bouncing off of rocks and small cliffs. "KIARA!" Kovu screamed.

Kiara and Zira let go of each other and they plummeted towards the ground below. I took no chances and I leapt off the cliff after them. "KIARA!" I called out once again as I made my way down to find them.

I couldn't see them for they had tumbled so far down. I feared that they both fell to their deaths. But Nala must've seen that they were still alive as she cried, "HOLD ON, KIARA!"

Suddenly, there was a loud cracking sound, followed by what sounded like a massive surge of water. I had no time to look as I jumped onto rock after rock. Nala's voice stopped me before I could jump onto the next. "Simba! SIMBA, THE RIVER!" she shrieked.

I finally glanced in the direction of the noise and I froze. The dam had collapsed! A large torrent of water was now flooding the gorge! I broke free from horror and I continued to fight my way towards Kiara and Zira.

I was not that far away from them when I saw what happened next.

Zira was clinging onto a wall of rock, trying desperately to pull herself up and away from the surging river. Kiara spotted her and rushed forward. She then stretched out her paw to Zira and said, "Zira, give me your paw!"

Instead of reaching out and grabbing her paw, Zira swiped her paw but was too low to actually swipe it away. She suddenly began to lose her grip and struggled to stay on the rock. As she slowly and painfully held on for her life, Kiara extended her paw out to Zira again and said, "Zira, come on! I'll help you!"

It was no good. Zira finally lost her grip on the rock and disappeared into the violent river with a long, despairing roar.

I watched as the flood quickly subsided. Zira was gone, swept away by the torrent, and never to be seen again. I saw Kiara surveying the now large and deep river and cautiously made my way to her. "Kiara," I gently called to her.

Kiara turned her head to me and she frowned. "Daddy," she said sadly. "I tried."

I reached out to help her up. "I know," I replied. "You did your best."

We carefully made our way back up to meet the others. Everyone was relieved to see me and Kiara alive and well. "Kiara!" Nala said as she nuzzled our daughter with tears in her eyes.

"Wow!" said Pumbaa. "That was really brave!"

"YEE-HAW!" Timon cheered.

Kovu walked up to Kiara and they embraced. I smiled at their little reunion. When Kovu stopped to look at me, he became somewhat concerned but I gave him a reassuring smile. "You won't have to worry about anything," I said. "You may have lost your mother, but you still have a place where you truly belong, with Kiara."

Kovu smiled as Kiara stepped beside him. She was proud that I had excepted him in front of everyone who had thought he was a monster. I turned to face everyone. They were all looking at me with expressions of gratitude and hope. They all saw that I had regained my role as a noble king, and were all joyful when I said the one thing that would ensure the next magnificent chapter in the Pride Lands' history.

"Let's go home. All of us."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, that's the end of the story. I appreciate you all for liking this story and making this fanfic an extraordinary experience, and hopefully I'll do another story like this again in the future. Be sure to tell me what you thought about this story in the Review section. I'll also put up a poll on my Profile page if you want to check that out. Until then, stick around for my next "Lion King" fanfic. It's going to be a big one; so, be prepared! (Sorry, I had to do that reference at least once!)


End file.
